


Птица высокого полета

by jsMirage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Party, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage





	Птица высокого полета

Магнус всегда производил впечатление требовательного и капризного человека. Казалось, ему нужен весь мир и луна в придачу, а на меньшее он ни за что не согласится. В конце концов, он был весьма состоятелен, остроумен и выглядел невероятно. Яркий, стильный, красивый. Он привлекал внимание множества мужчин и женщин.

А Алек был скромным парнем. Самым обычным офисным клерком, который корпел над бумажками и одинокими вечерами выгуливал своего пса Джейса, после чего читал книги. Жизнь столкнула его с Магнусом на дне рождения Иззи, но сестра сразу же осадила его, сказав, что Бейн — птица высокого полета, и Алеку ничего не светит. Он всегда доверял мнению сестры, так что не стал даже пытаться. Да и куда ему, зануде в поношенном не брендовом свитере, тягаться с другими поклонниками Магнуса? Одна Камилла выглядела на миллион долларов и многим лучше смотрелась рядом.

Вечеринка проходила бурно и весело, но Алек не выносил лишнего шума. Потому, вооружившись единственной книгой Иззи, которая оказалась сборником кулинарных секретов, он спрятался на широком балконе и погрузился в чтение, подсвечивая себе фонариком с телефона.

— Увлекаешься готовкой? — спросил кто-то из гостей, незаметно оказавшийся рядом с Алеком.

— Не то чтобы увлекаюсь, но готовлю неплохо, — признался он, отрываясь от рецепта приготовления пекинской утки. — Оу, — только и выдохнул Алек, обнаружив, что перед ним Магнус.

— Оу? — переспросил тот.

— Просто… удивлен немного, — со свойственной ему прямолинейностью сказал Алек.

— И чем же ты удивлен?

— Ну… ты довольно популярен. Не думал, что таким людям удается улизнуть от толпы. И, тем более, не думал, что тебя заинтересует беседа на тему кулинарии.

Магнус невозмутимо пожал плечами.

— Меня привлекают люди, которые способны накормить вкусным ужином.

— Я не уверен, но, кажется, одна из подружек Иззи работает шеф-поваром в том новомодном французском ресторанчике, — добродушно подсказал Алек.

— А что, если я предпочитаю парней?

— Парни редко хорошо готовят, скорее предпочитают заказать доставку, чтобы не заморачиваться.

— Ты тоже предпочитаешь доставку?

— Время от времени, — признал Алек. — Но если Иззи приходит в гости, то она просит сделать ей пасту.

— А вы с ней...? — в вопросе Магнуса явно слышался определенный подтекст, который Алек тут же поспешил опровергнуть:

— Я ее брат!

— Тот самый Александр? — вспомнил Бейн. — У тебя еще собака, которая вечно грызет туфли Иззи.

— Да, его зовут Джейс. У него странная любовь к Маноло Бланик и Лабутенам.

— Может, ты и меня пригласишь на пасту? Я приду в своих самых лучших ботинках. Посмотрим, оценит ли твой пес Дольче.

Алек удивленно потер затылок, после чего спросил:

— Это… типа дружеских посиделок или свидание?

— А как бы тебе хотелось? — с толикой кокетства спросил Магнус.

— Мне бы не хотелось быть просто развлечением для крутого парня, которого потянуло на диковинку в стиле кэжуал. К тому же, я не люблю весь этот шум, далек от гламура и всякой популярной фигни. Я не осуждаю тебя за твои увлечения, ничего такого! Просто пытаюсь объяснить, что мы из разных лиг, и мне до твоей далеко.

Магнус задумчиво улыбнулся и молчал несколько секунд, разглядывая Алека, после чего сказал:

— Я ценю свое время, Александр, и не трачу его впустую. Если бы я хотел поразвлечься с тобой, то сделал бы это здесь и сейчас. Но гарантировать тебе долгосрочные отношения с последующим браком я тоже не могу. Мы не так хорошо знакомы, чтобы понять это сейчас. Но свидания на то и свидания, чтобы получше узнать друг друга. Я отдал тебе пас, решай сам заинтересован ты или нет.

Он развернулся, чтобы вернуться в комнату и присоединиться ко всеобщему веселью, когда Алек окликнул его.

— В эту субботу вечером, если ты свободен… Я живу на Инвуд стрит, пересечение с авеню Саттер.

— Боже, мне придется тащиться в Квинс?

— У тебя есть время передумать, — веселясь, ответил Алек.

— Я приеду к четырем. И с тебя хорошее вино в награду за мои страдания.

— Договорились, — хмыкнул тот, возвращаясь к секретам сотворения идеальной утки по-пекински.

Что ж, Магнус оказался не таким, каким его рисовала молва. Он был не прочь устроить пикник в парке, выпить дешевого пива или сходить в кинотеатр под открытым небом. Магнус с удовольствием жег с Алеком бенгальские огни на их первую годовщину, сидя в скромной кафешке в Квинсе, а его внешний лоск и благосостояние не отражали того, каким он был на самом деле. И, как оказалось, у птицы другого полета просто более яркое оперение, но суть та же, что и у птиц попроще.


End file.
